


Star Trek AOS Drabbles - Gen

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles with various characters in the Star Trek Alternate Original Series movie-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't _one_ perfect sandwich, Scotty knew.

There wasn't _one_ perfect sandwich, Scotty knew. It all depended on the person.

Take the wee ensign Chekov. Scotty imagined that his perfect sandwich would feature black bread, pickled onions, and smoked fish. Doctor McCoy, now, was likely to prefer a classic fried oyster po' boy, while the captain would be a Dagwood man.

So Scotty ensured that the replicator could handle any sandwich request that the crew might have. For himself – ah now, today he fancied lean mutton, on thick oat bread, with plenty of piccalilli. He punched in the combination and sighed with pleasure at his first bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ancarett, who wanted Scotty, sandwich.


	2. Quality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some holidays demand more than the ordinary.

The still that Scotty operated discreetly, tucked into one of the less-accessible corners of the _Enterprise_ 's engine room, produced imbibables more than adequate for everyday drinking. Mostly he stuck to those; it wasn't as if there were a liquor store in every star system, after all.

For some holidays, however, both tradition and good taste demanded celebration with liquor of higher quality than what came from the still. On every January twenty-fifth Scotty chose carefully from amongst the dozen or so bottles of good Scottish whiskey he kept safely locked in his quarters. Nothing less would do for Burns Nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For darkladyothsith, who wanted Scotty, holiday traditions.


	3. Door to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a door... but it means so much. A double drabble.

Hikaru eyed the glass door nervously from the far side of the street, and compared the number on it once again with the address he'd scrawled on a slip of paper last month.

It had taken him that long to find an excuse to come to the city where the nearest Starfleet recruiting office was, and now he found himself disappointed beyond reason at how ordinary, almost shabby, the door looked, set in an unprepossessing row of shops and offices.

Almost, he turned to leave. Then he thought of the life that had been mapped out for him -- working in the family fishing business, marrying suitably, passing everything down to his own children one day. Clenching his fists for courage, he walked steadily across the street and opened the door.

"May I help you?" inquired the woman behind the desk, who was dressed in a trim uniform and whose facial structure showed plainly that she was not human. Hikaru barely managed not to stare.

"I want to enlist in Starfleet. I want to be a pilot," he said, his voice firm.

The freedom of the seas had been enough for his ancestors, but Hikaru desired the freedom of the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emiime, who wanted Sulu gen, "enlisting".


	4. Forewarning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock contemplates the wisdom of advising his younger self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-watched _Star Trek: Into Darkness_ recently, and this resulted.

How can one advise one's other self? Reality is already different. Vulcan is gone. The future has changed the past—so that same future is no longer possible. Anything said or done might change it still further, to unknown ends. Moreover it would be wrong to try to affect destiny. Each sentient being must find his, or her, own path. And yet—if my knowledge might save the life not only of myself, of Spock, but of James Kirk and Nyota Uhura and the rest of the crew of the _Enterprise_ , how can I do otherwise but to share it?


End file.
